


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Christmas and You

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [57]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Suppressed Feelings, hu-flu, hurting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend Xmas at their homes, with friends and family. In a moment of silence, they remember each other, and Peter gives Jenna a short call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Christmas and You

**Author's Note:**

> I had one scene of this fic in my head, and thought I had to write something around it. It's not a really long fic, just a bit fluffy and also as usual slightly sad, but maybe that's what it is with them. Or it's just me.  
> RPF, you know all the warnings.

Christmas Day.

The house was full, family and a few close friends were over. Dinner had been delicious and the day had been full of laughter and warmth.

After a long, busy year, Peter now felt the holiday feelings settle in. It was Christmas and for a few days, he hadn’t to do some interviews or press tours.

He had done some extra charity and he loved doing it, bringing attention to important events, because he was somehow someone with a big name in England, but this also was exhausting, and when he had come home for the Christmas holidays, he fell down onto his sofa with a long sigh.

Soon he would be back on set for Doctor Who. Soon he would be back in the routine, running down corridors, shouting at a new companion and flipping levers up and down like there was no tomorrow.

He was in the study room, taking a short break for a moment, leaning by the window. He missed it. He did it already for two years now, and he still missed it when he was not in the Tardis. Missed flying around in the universe, saving planets, telling Jenna to hold on.

Jenna… he missed her too. As if he hadn’t seen her two weeks ago. Ridiculous.

#

Everybody was over at her parents house. Jenna’s brother and his family, her niece, aunts and uncles. The house was literally bursting.

As usual, they had a fat goose for dinner, talking about the family chitchat, and soon in just one hour, the Doctor Who Christmas Special 2015 would air. The first since three years without her.

She had to admit she had mixed feelings about it. For the first time in a long while, she didn’t know what would happen and was clueless as everyone else. She had seen the promo pictures with Peter and Alex, and aside she really adored Alex, it stung in her heart seeing Peter — the Doctor — having fun with her on screen.

She had excused herself to her old room, needing a moment alone, before they would all watch the special together. Sitting on her bed, she thought, that she missed Peter. She laughed about herself, about the feeling. Hadn’t they met two weeks ago? Absurd.

He had a picture from the World Tour of them in his study. The one picture someone had taken on the Empire State Building in New York. It had been always his favourite. He smirked when he saw it in the distance, standing in the shelf. Shoving his hand into his pocket he felt his phone. Taking it out of his pocket, he looked at it, listening to the laughter in the other room. He knew if he wouldn’t make the call now, he wouldn’t get the chance anymore.

She had lain down flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling, when her phone started buzzing, and she frowned. When she had taken it out of her pockets a smile spread across her face.

“Please, tell me you have parked the Tardis outside, waiting, and just call, to tell me to use the back entrance,” she answered happily.

He chuckled, “There is this bombastic festival on a planet that is seven times bigger as the sun and all they eat is plum-pudding. I thought we could go there and show them how to make custard.”

“Custard?” Jenna asked amused, glad to hear his voice, glad he always seemed to know when to call.

“Yes!” he cheered, whirling around in his study, as if he was the Doctor — well, wasn’t he all the time? — searching for clues, to come up with a good story. “And after that we watch a triplet sunset in the Andromeda Galaxy, over and over again — because, you know… I have a time machine,” he laughed at himself in the reflection of the window, and then he saw his backyard, realizing the slightly depressing absence of snow.

She would run out of the door in under a second, to join him in the Tardis, without any regret, because one could go everywhere, and still be on time for tea. No, she hadn’t heard the Tardis yet, and so she was still lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a smile. A gust of wind hit the window, and she glanced over. She had so hoped for snow this year.

“Shouldn’t you be busy? Entertaining your family and friends? Getting ready for the Christmas Special?” she instead asked.

“I am,” he said. “Just taking a short break. What’s with you? Shouldn’t you hunt your niece around the house?”

“Ah, taking a break also,” she admitted, and then a minute of silence fell between them. It was comfortable, nice. Knowing they both had stepped out of the stream of events, to remember each other for a moment. “I am glad you called.”

“Me too.”

“They are asking me all, what will happen in the special,” Jenna then went on quickly. Skating this sort of ice wasn’t always safe. “No one believes me that I don’t know anything! They accuse me of having made you tell me.”

Peter chuckled, “Shall I call your mum? Tell them I would have if you had asked?”

“You might should do that, but then you never will be able to get off the phone today,” she laughed. “You know how they are.”

He only smirked into the phone. For a moment he just wanted to tell her, because it was Christmas, but then someone dropped something in the house, and he closed his mouth again. “Well,... I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and all.”

“Thank you, I wish you a Merry Christmas too,” she smiled, knowing they just lived a few miles apart, but it felt like an impossibility, “and all,” suddenly she could hear her niece call out for her in the house. Coming into an upright position, she jumped up stepping behind the door. A hide out place. “I am sorry, I think I have to go.”

“Yes, of course,” Peter answered hectically. “Me too, I think the cat is trying to climb the tree again.”

Again silence fell over the line, neither of them able to say goodbye. For a moment, they both saw each other filming the cloister scene on Gallifrey. And for a moment, they both wanted to say something important.

“Peter… uhm,...,” how could she say something, when he had been the one who had called. How could she say something, he knew already. In some points they were a bit like the Doctor and Clara, she thought, maybe that was why they had been so good on screen together.

“Listen,” he quickly began, knowing he needed to say it. “I just called to… to say, that all I want for Christmas is…,” he looked at the picture of them both again, “... is you,” he knew exactly how long to wait, to make it a meaning, before adding, “being fabulous.”

For a second, she wasn’t sure how to react, because there was probably no right way to react. So she only bit her lower lip a little bit too hard, her heart aching and happy at the same time, “Can I give the compliments back?”

“If you like,” he said in a hushed tone, knowing people were looking for him.

“I do,” she then said, nodding into the emptiness of her room. “I really do.” She heard him sigh over the phone, and she closed her eyes for a moment, imagining his face in front of her. The sad watery eyes, when he had hugged her goodbye on the set.

“Okay, the cat seems to have reached the top,” he switched into a more cheerful mood again. “I’ll talk to you later. Take care, yes?”

“Yes, you too,” she was almost hanging up when she pressed the phone back to her ear. “Oh, and… Merry Christmas, Peter.”

“Merry Christmas, Jenna,” then he hung up.

Someone was yelling at the cat, and Peter chuckled, before glancing outside of the windows again.

Jenna’s niece jumped into the room, calling “Gotcha!”, and she chuckled, before glancing out her window again.

They thought they had seen something move. Something blue. But it was nothing, just some snow falling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the read and I would love to read a comment. Leave a kudo or a like on tumblr.  
> I wish everybody a wonderful Christmas or simply a nice holiday time. Take care. Stay safe. Have fun!


End file.
